


Extra Credit Assignment

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sirius Black, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Sirius Black, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Remus started writing his fantasies to help him focus in class. Then one day he turns in a very nasty work about him and his Defense Professor, and heavenly bliss ensues.(This is apart of me trying to get better writing smut. It is not that good be aware)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 148
Collections: Anonymous





	Extra Credit Assignment

If Sirius was honest he had never expected this from Remus. Sweet Remus who had giant sweaters and fuzzy socks. The same Remus who once got upset during a lesson because Sirius mentioned that certain magical creatures have soulmates, and when their soulmates die their world turns black and white. But this, this was filthy. The Professor read what was supposed to be an extra credit assignment on Harpies. It was actually a detailed description of what his seventh year student Remus Lupin wished to do to him, and as the page got longer his cock grew harder.

That night he asked the student to come to his office. Remus had no business wearing an oversize sweater that looked innocent. "Come sit down Mr. Lupin. I have to discuss your recent essay with you."  
  


"What? Why?" Remus asks sitting in the seat. Sirius realized he still hadn't realize his error.

"It was well written Remus, but I found it was off topic..." He couldn't help but feel smug.

"What?" Remus asked shocked, "I thought I covered it? What was off topic Professor?"

The way the title rolled of Remus's lip sent a new jolt of pleasure to Sirius's cock, and the worried look only added to how attractive the young man was. "You see Remus, I don't think going into vivid detail of the ways you wish to spear me onto your cock has anything to do with Harpies. Although it does sound interest," He raises an eyebrow.

The student turns red in realization, "I- oh my god I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad, or tell McGonagall- or or or," He was a stuttering mess. 

Sirius puts his hand on Remus's shoulder, "Don't be worried, I found it charming... I'm not going to extend this longer than needs be. You're seventeen, I'm 28 not ideal but not bad. School ends in less than a month and I find the idea of you ramming my, how did you put it again? "Pretty Pink boy pussy" very arousing. So what do you say?"

The change in the air was sudden and Remus's face becomes darker, "Really?" he asks.

"Yeah..."

The teacher finds himself against a wall in record time, his neck being attacked by hungry lips. Remus was larger than him, not that Sirius minded, and his hands roamed the professors body like he was trying to capture every crevice with his mind. Undoing his vest button he threw it off, and started to work on his button up.

As soon as Sirius's chest was on display Remus had pinched his right nipple, earning a whine from the older man. Sirius was loving the attention from his student and found himself moaning just from the simple touches.

"Look at you, falling apart under my touch," Remus pulls was from where he biting leaving a red mark behind that would surely turn into a bruise. "Tell me what you want Professor."

"Please Remus," Sirius whines pushing his hips out, "Please touch me."

A large hand cups Sirius's cock, applying pressure to the throbbing erection. Sirius whines as he thrusts into the hand trying to get some relief. "I thought I was supposed to be the hormonal teenager," Remus teases squeezing his cock through his trousers, "Don't worry Professor you'll be getting your release." With those words Remus sinks to his knees, letting his face rest against the rough fabric of his Professors trousers for a few seconds. 

The button comes undone with on swift motion and his pants and boxers are down to his ankles in a matter of seconds. Remus wastes no time getting his lips around the head, pressing his tongue into the slit to lap up the precome. Sirius was salty but he could care less as he wraps his lips around his professors cock. He couldn't take Sirius all the way down but tried anyway, choking when the tip his the back of his throat. He kept it there refusing to gag, tears brimming in his eyes and spit running down his chin before he finally pulled away. He bobbed his head a few more times before pulling away and wiping his chin. 

Remus doesn't speak, instead he grabs the teacher and leads him to the desk. Forcing him to lie down on is back, he pushes multiple assignments to the floor. They could be picked up later. He runs his fingers over Sirius's body, teasing the skin with the lightest touches he can manage. Sirius was done with the teasing and he made it known with a low whine that told Remus all he needed to know. He casts a lubrication spell on his hands, knowing he'd enjoy it much more if he does it himself.

He pushes past the tight ring of muscles with is pointer finger, thrusting his finger into the hole. Soft moans can be heard from the professor as Remus adds another finger, then another, opening Sirius's pink hole. When he finally stops Sirius feels empty but knew what was next. Soon enough the tip of the wolfs cock is pressing against his hole, precome adding extra lubricant.

Sirius tried his best to relax as Remus pushed into him, he was thicker than any cock he had taken before and he felt like he was being split in two in a good way. His lip was between his teeth as Remus pushed all the way in the stopped. His student leaned down and kissed him on the lips, being much softer than he was before. When he pulled away he gazed down at Sirius, his eyes seeming to glow.

With a single nod from his professor he began to thrust, starting slow then speeding up. His pace quickened and soon enough the sound of skin and moans were all that could be heard. Remus was thrusting at a pace he doubted he could keep if he wasn't a werewolf, and Sirius was clawing his nails down his back as loud keening moans escaped from his lips. He was calling Remus's name like a prayer.

Remus finished inside of him with his face buried in his neck. Sirius finished only a few seconds later. Cleaning up neither looked at the other, and Remus picked up the papers he threw aside. It was Sirius who spoke first.

"You really are something aren't you?" He asks making the wolf look at him, "Feel free to stop by anytime after class..." He had a charming smile on his face. "And please turn in your actual paper I'd hate to give you a bad grade."

The next day everyone noticed how much Professor Black seemed to glow. And limp, he was definitely limping, and had purple hickeys over his neck. And only Sirius, Remus, and Remus's friends knew why.


End file.
